supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Cyndaquil
Cyndaquil (''ヒノアラシ Hinoarashi'' en japonés) es un Pokémon de tipo fuego del [[Pokémon (universo)|universo Pokémon]], que apareció únicamente en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Perfil Cyndaquil es un Pokémon de tipo fuego introducido en la 2° generación, y es uno de los Pokémon iniciales de Johto, al igual que Chikorita y Totodile. Es el Pokémon N°155 según la Pokédex Nacional y el N°004 según la Pokédex de Johto. Cyndaquil es un Pokémon tímido. Cuado se asusta, se hace una bolita para protegerse. Se caracteriza por poder controlar su llama a voluntad, a diferencia de Charmander y su evoluciones. Pero al estar triste o enfermo la llama se debilita, y cuando está contento o enojado, se enciende. Este Pokémon parece tener los ojos cerrados siempre, pero no es así. En Super Smash Bros. Melee Como un Pokémon Cuando sale de una Poké Ball usa su ataque Lanzallamas. El fuego se sale de la parte posterior de Cyndaquil. Cualquier persona que está atrapada en el radio del ataque sufre daño. Su ataque no es tán poderoso y sus llamas no son tan abrazadoras. Cyndaquil puede ser golpeado y sacado del escenario con un ataque fuerte. Descripción del trofeo Cyndaquil también aparece como un trofeo coleccionable. Español right|90px :Cyndaquil :Los Cyndaquil se asustan fácilmente, así que no te extrañe verlos hechos una bola. Cuando se ven amenazados, disparan fuego desde su lomo para intimidar a sus enemigos. Cyndaquil es uno de los tres Pokémon que los entrenadores pueden elegir al principio de las Ediciones Oro, Plata y Cristal de Pokémon. Nadie sabe si tiene los ojos abiertos o no. :*''Pokémon Ediciones Oro y Plata'' Inglés :Cyndaquil :Cyndaquil frighten easily, so they're often found curled up in balls. When threatened, they flare the flames on their backs to drive off enemies. Cyndaquil was one of three Pokémon that trainers could choose from at the beginning of Pokémon Silver, Gold, and Crystal. No one knows if their eyes are open. :*''Pokémon Gold & Silver'' (10/10) Galería Cyndaquil SSBM.png|Cyndaquil en Super Smash Bros Melee. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Cyndaquil no reasume su rol como un Pokémon que sale de la Poké Ball, pero tiene un aparición como un trofeo. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :CYNDAQUIL :Un Pokémon Ratónfuego. Su timidez le hace enrollarse con frecuencia en una bola. Cuando se ve amenazado trata de intimidar a sus enemigos encendiendo la llama de su lomo. Si se enfada libera llamas potentes, pero si está cansado no podrá generar ni una chispa. Evoluciona a QUILAVA al subir de nivel. Sus ojos achinados son encantadores. :*''GB: Pokémon Oro/Plata'' :*''GBA: Pokémon Esmeralda'' Inglés :Cyndaquil :A Fire Mouse Pokémon. It's a timid creature that often curls up into a ball. When threatened, it flares up the flames on its back to scare off enemies. When it's angry, it can produce powerful flames, but when it's tired, it has trouble producing fire and suffers from incomplete combustion. When it levels up, it evolves into Quilava. Its squinty eyes are adorable. :*''GB: Pokémon Gold/Silver'' :*''GBA: Pokémon Emerald'' Nombre en otros idiomas Enlaces externos Véase también